Waterfall that Started it all
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: The kiss at the waterfall started it all. Nail x Piccolo ;D


Waterfall Started it All

Why the hell did I do that?

With a broken heart and spirit I sit in front of the waterfall. Its painfully clear that he doesn't me. He never will. Why would he anyway? He was so many other options. Gohan and who knows maybe even Goku. Who cares?

So that's why I find myself sitting in front of the very same waterfall that caused all this. Just one mistake caused all of this mess. Well I can't blame the waterfall. It was my fault. I knew he didn't want me but I kissed him away. He turned away and flew off leaving me here. Sighing I lower myself into a lotus position to meditate. I have nothing else to do and no where to go. Dende will worry but he'll be fine, Mr. Popo will watch over him.

I float in front of the waterfall, my legs folded. My mind swirling with confusion and hurt and so many other unnamed emotions. My head is pounding as I listen to the nature around me. I relax my shoulders and slip into a meditation state of mind. There is nothing I can do to make this huge hole in my heart disappear but I can clear my mind enough to go home.

My breathing evens out as the waterfall crashes in front of me. My heart beat slows to a very low, _thump thump,_ my head feels clearer already. As I sit a million images flash in front of my closed eyes. A bee buzzes nearby, my heart allows me to see far beyond what my eyes let me see. Its a gift you could say. Dende and Guru are the only ones that ever knew that about me. I was gifted sure but that couldn't help much now.

Wait a minute. I felt a tug on my heart, in the direction of the trees, leading to the small clearing. I don't open my eyes but I turned my head to try to sense what is there. Probably just an animal or bird flying threw the clearing. But no..this something has a power level. Piccolo?

No it couldn't be him. He hates me, I remember it clearly. I removed my lips from his, he stared at me like I was some sort of monster and he took off without looking back. I could feel the sting in the very back of my throat. I can feel the wetness starting to form in my tear ducts. Nothing comes, I can't let it.

I feel the energy step into the clearing and take to the air. Just as I thought, nothing but a bird. The bird flew by me and stopped. Its not a bird.

In an instant I feel a pair of warm lips on mine. I gasp, that causes my mouth to open, I can feel the person's tongue slip past my parted lips. Their wet appendage dances and wriggles around my own. I sigh and lean into the kiss, fully kissing the person back.

Person...person...ITS PICCOLO!

My eyes open and just as I thought. A very beautiful looking Piccolo is before me, his arms wrap around my body. I sigh and let my body so slack against their's. I moan as Piccolo suckles on my tongue. Piccolo is the first to pull away. I am panting hard, out of breath from the kiss.

"I..I thought you didn't like me..." I said, my voice shaking slightly as I can feel Piccolo's arms tighten around my lithe form.

Piccolo smiles slightly, "I couldn't get you out my mind.." he says, his deep, sultry voice soothing my insecurities.

My heart is thrumming in my chest. Piccolo's hearts beats against mine as I am pulled closer to him, if that's even possible.

"I love you Nail, its always been that way. I was just shocked, I never expected that from you" he says smiling softly.

I burst into tears in his arms. He pulls me close, burying my head into his chest.

"Shh.." he soothes kissing my head, as the noise of waterfall, steady in the background, "I love you" he murmurs, gently landing on the ground.

"I...I...am..just so happy. I thought y-you hated me" I said, tears still running out of my eyes.

Piccolo gently wiped away my tears, smiling as he kissed my again. I melt right into the kiss. I let Piccolo do most of the work because my head is still spinning. I am the one to pull away this time, due to the favour of air.

"I could never in a million years hate you" he says kissing the top of my head, "I hate when you cry, wipe those tears away" he says kissing the tears off my cheeks. My cheeks are tinged with a light pink blush.

"I'm just so happy..." I say wrapping my arms around his neck, he gently nuzzles my neck, gently kissing it.

"I love you..." he murmurs, "Now lets go" he says smiling.

"Best thing I've heard you say all day" I say teasingly. He smiles and scoops me up into his arms, bridal style. My cheeks are bright pink.

"Didn't know I was so romantic, huh?" He says with a smirk on his hansom features.

"I didn't" I say, "I love you.."

He smiles and plants a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips as he flies faster in the direction of the Lookout. When we arrive the moon is high in the sky, illuminating the Lookout in a brilliant white glow.

"How beautiful" I say, as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Why yes, yes it is. But still not as beautiful as you are." I smile wide, and turn around to kiss him. I wrap my around around his neck as he hands dig into my hips. I moan out as he tongue dives into my mouth.

"I love you Nail..." he says breathlessly, "I love you so much..." as he dives back in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: I told you guys that I am in love with Nail x Piccolo. Two stories in one day, gasp :) How awesome. Read and review people! ;D


End file.
